Sapphire and Amethyst
by Kaia-Scythe
Summary: Chelsea now basking in her single lonlieness thinks of her long time crush Vaughn the local rancher and debates confessions. Little does she know Vaughn feels the same way but neither will act on it. How will this (cheezy) love story play out?
1. Chapter 1

_**( Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting, but the plot is mine [well kinda] so please dont sue me im fragile)**_

Chelsea stared up at the fluffy white expanse of clouds floating in the sky and sighed, another boring day full of nothing to do, She always did her farm work first thing in the morning so the rest of her day was free, but there wasn't much to do at the moment. All of Chelsea's friends had gotten boyfriends and she was all alone and single, Whopee!

She stood up and stretched, deciding to go for a walk around town. She passed by Taro's and the diner absentmindedly heading to the beach, saying a excited hello to Denny before laying on the sand, closing her eyes and listening to the ocean. She didn't notice Denny leave or the sunset until she saw the ferry coming in and someone walking towards the bridge.

Chelsea opened her eyes and peeked at the figure. It was Vaughn on his way back to the city, his silver hair shone in the moonlight and his deep amethyst eyes looked even more dark and mysterious, under his cowboy hat. He silently trudged along the bridge ready to board the ferry. But before he did he turned fixing his silent gaze on Chelsea who lay on the beach staring at him, she turned her head blushing when she realized he saw her looking.

He continued on the boat an almost non-existent smile gracing his figures as he boarded and the ferry left. When the ferry was out of sight, Chelsea sat up still blushing from the encounter, her heart beating fast in her ears. She looked mystified at the retreating image of the boat into the night and sighed. She hugged her knees and mumbled to her self

"Nice going Chels, stare into his soul like a creeper" she gave another sigh before getting up and stretching. She started on the road back to her farm thinking about her crush Vaughn, the silent rancher with a way with animals.

"I should find a way to get him to open up to me, a hello, good afternoon and good night is all I get." She mumbled to herself " Maybe I should give him more presents, no I already barrage him with animal products. Or maybe I should talk to him more, but he seems quite anti-social. I guess…. I guess I'll just let time do the work" she smiled to herself dragging herself into her home.

She quickly changed into her silky white pajama's and crawled into bed, tired from doing nothing all day, and quickly fell asleep.

Vaughn leaned against the ferry's railing, looking out at the deep sapphire of the sea that reminded him of Chelsea's eyes. At this thought he shook his head sighing (A/N: I like sighing okay). Chelsea was just one of his many clients that's all, but why did he want to be more than that. The way she was always smiling, her laugh that rung like sweet bells, her chestnut hair that shone in the wind and her deep blue eyes. She captivated him, he didn't know why but there as something about her. Her care-free happiness and everlasting smile drew him to her unwillingly.

"I guess, I'll check on her, I mean her animals when I get back" he said to himself. Ignoring the blush and goofy smile he had on his face.

**(A\N Well this is official my first fanfic on here, so please review and such. Positive feed back, or at least word it a bit nicely please I detest haterism. I plan on making this a series so please give me feedback)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**( Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting, but the plot is mine [well kinda] so please dont sue me im fragile)**_

Chelsea sat up stretching with a big yawn. She grunted at the sunlight that insisted on slapping her eyelids every morning and crawled off her bed. She quickly got ready and left home for another slightly unproductive day. She smiled at the sunlight like an old friend (though she yelled at it moments before) and continued to her farm land a little ways off. She brushed and fed her animals, leading them into the abundant sunshine of the islands before heading back to her plot.

Chelsea froze in her steps, one night… during the course of one night the weeds she overlooked had bred like flea's and threatened her crops by stealing their wives and children (A/N: lol whut?) she sighed and bent down ready for one hell of a day of weeding.

Vaughn walked across the bridge to Chelsea's farm, ignoring his conscience which practically begged him to give up and go home. The first thing to greet him was Chelsea's arse poised in the air as she struggled to pull back a weed. Vaughn blushed and looked away, ready to turn back home until he saw her horse chewing on some poor crops and headed over to it.

Chelsea groaned as she sat up rubbing her back.

"Agh, stupid weeds and weak bones, my poor back~"

"Neigh!" Chelsea turned towards the sound and instantly froze. Her object of affection was standing right there touching her horse ! (the exclamation is part of his name). Vaughn stood beside him ( !) slowly brushing his mane with a smile on his face? (he can smile?) uttering soft words. As Chelsea came closer she could make out what he was saying.

"Jeez Thunder (Vaughn doesn't like the name you gave him) you shouldn't eat the crops that Chelsea lives on, it'll only cause more trouble" Thundah gave a scoff sounding neigh before galloping off to who knows where.

Vaughn turned and was surprised to see a surprised Chelsea standing there, looking at him. He looked down tipping his hat down to cover his slight blush.

"G-good morning Chelsea" he mumbled under his breath.

"Morning Vaughn!" she smiled back, though he could still see the confusion on her face. "What brings you here?"

" I-I wanted to see how your animals were doing" he stuttered "I didn't mean to bother you"

"No it's okay?" she smiled slightly blushing –which he mistook as her flushing due to the heat- "You stopped Thundah anyway so, thank you."

"I see, well I'll be going then" he turned around beating himself up for not doing what he came there for.

"Okay then, oh wait!" she shouted grabbing his hand and thrusting something into it. He looked down to see a simple round egg in his hand "You daily gift, I nearly forgot" she grinned before turning back to her plot.

"Wait!" Vaughn grabbed her wrist before she could get any further, she turned to him and cocked her. Vaughn blushed a little at her expression, her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and a few chestnut locks escaped her bandana to droop over her face almost covering her innocent blue eyes that stared at him in attention. He realized he was staring too long cleared his throat. "U-um I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner" he practically shouted at her, she blushed heavily "As thanks for the presents!" he said as an excuse.

"Sure no problem, how does 7 sound?" she asked over her initial shock

"Ah, 7 is good"

"Alright then see you later" she beamed at him

"Yeah… later" he ran off trying to get rid of the epic blush on his face, but smiling all the while.

Chelsea fist-pumped in the air and shouted "THANK YOU FATHER TIME!", as soon as Vaughn was out of earshot and sight. As she smiled to herself "Maybe I have a chance after all" she giggled before skipping back to her house to try and fix herself up a bit for her 'date' tonight. Ignoring who continued to eradicate her surviving crops.

**(A\N Please review and such. Positive feed back, or at least word it a bit nicely please I detest haterism. I plan on making this a series so please give me feedback, btw I apologize if they seem OOC im trying my hardest okay...)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**( Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting, but the plot is mine [well kinda] so please dont sue me im fragile)**_

After rushing through her farm work and taking a thorough bath Chelsea walked into her room clad in a towel and looked at the clock, it read 6:15. She smiled a bit happy she's on time and won't be late for the most perfect night EVAH! She searched through her wardrobe and sighed. Jeans, jean shorts, overalls, combat boots, plaid shirts, t shirts and tank tops; that was her entire closet.

"Why is there nothing cute in here!" she groaned. Chelsea was about to give up before remembering exactly who she was meeting. "Well Vaughn, you're gonna have to deal with this country girl.

She settled on a light blue jeans skirt, a yellow tank top under a blue elbow length shirt and simple yellow flats. She eyed herself in the mirror and frowned. Her hair….. this was going to take a while she only had 30 minutes left. She picked up a brush and grimaced as she dragged it through her chestnut locks. After finishing she applied a little lip gloss before opening a drawer on her dresser that held her bandana collection. Seriously it was like a rainbow exploded in there, there were bandana's of every color and pattern. She picked out a simple deep blue one and stopped before putting it on.

"No, no, covering my hair won't do. She used her hands to pull her hair back into a ponytail and tied it with the bandana, making the two ends stand up almost like a ribbon. A few tufts of her bangs escaped but she left them. She smiled in the mirror and sat up taking one last look in the mirror before leaving.

By the time Chelsea reached outside it was already 6:58 she jogged towards the diner before freezing.

"OH MY GODDESS, IM ON A DATE WITH VAUGHN!" she silently screamed to herself. She stood outside the entrance pacing back and forth muttering to herself. "Damn I didn't think this far ahead, what am I gonna do?!" she took a peek through the window and glanced at Vaughn who sat silently tapping his fingers on the table, as he waited for her.

She did a once over and dusted off her skirt before taking a deep breath and entering the diner. The bell by the door chimed as she opened it and Vaughn spun around expectantly and slightly blushed as his eyes fell on her. She gave a small smile of her own and headed over to their table and sat across from her.

"Hi Vaughn, Hope you didn't wait long." She smiled again before looking him over. He wore a simple black shirt and pants with a grey vest, his usual cowboy hat was absent so his messy hair. In other words he looked totally hot! Chelsea blushed a bit before taking a sip from her cup of water on the table.

"No I actually just got here" Liar! "I hope you don't mind but I umm ordered for you" he stuttered avoiding all eye contact. "You look cute tonight" he whispered, his face flushing red.

"Hmm? What was that last part?" Chelsea asked him. She had heard him but she couldn't help some teasing.

"N-nothing!"

Eventually the waiter returned with a simple bowl of porridge for Vaughn and a clam chowder for Chelsea. After the food was placed and the waiter left Chelsea looked incredulously at Vaughn.

"How did you know that clam chowder was my favourite?" she questioned. Her eyebrows arched before taking a spoonful of the soup and relishing the taste.

"Well um.." he scratched his head "whenever I see you in the diner, you always order this so I assumed you liked it" he was blushing now. Chelsea had never seen him talk to her so much before. It was surprising how comfortable he was with her.

"So you watch me huh?" she grinned at him

"I-I only happened to notice, that's all!" he was really flustered now. Chelsea broke out into laughter and eventually he calmed down and joined in. They continued the night with small talk about animals and the like before finishing their meal and leaving the diner.

It was around 09:30 now and Vaughn was escorting Chelsea home. He softly grasped her hand in his and walked a bit ahead so she couldn't see his blushing face. Chelsea blushed too but replaced it with a goofy smile as they walked together, holding hands under the moonlight. As they neared her house he slowly let go and quietly walked beside her. When they stood in front of her door she turned to him and smiled, the way that always made Vaughn blush but this time he didn't try to hide it.

"Thanks for coming Chelsea, I really enjoyed it." He gave a small smile

"Yeah, me too!" she grinned again extremely giddy.

"So, I was wondering.." he scratched his head again "If you would wanna go out again sometime?"

"Wha- Yeah, sure! The firework festival is coming up, is that okay?" she smiled trying to keep cool

" That'd be perfect. I-I mean, yeah that's okay" he gave her a genuine smile and blush that practically made her melt.

"Great! Goddnight Vaughn!" she smiled again.

He leaned down placing a short, soft yet sweet kiss on her lips "Goodnight Chelsea" he smiled again before walking off. She stood there for a moment, totally red trying to contemplate what had just happened. Did he just kiss her?! Seriously?! Where did that nervous blushing boy demeanor go?!

"That's okay" she smiled to herself as she opened her door "I just got me a boyfriend!"

Vaughn sat in his room in Mirabelle's house tracing his lips with his finger, hers were so….. small and soft. He flushed again before flopping on his bed. Why did he kiss her? What if she hated him? Did people normally do that on the first date? He opened and closed his hand in the air. Her hands had been so small compared to his, and so delicate despite her hardworking. The fact that they fit so perfectly in his was a marvel. He gave a goofy smile before turning off his lights and getting ready to sleep. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**Im sorry this took so long to do. I had writers block (and honestly forgot about it) but i promise ill update regularly as soon as i fit a schedule in okay?**

******(A\N Please review and such. Positive feed back, or at least word it a bit nicely please I detest haterism. I plan on making this a series so please give me feedback, im still working on the OOC'ness okay so remember to give me some tips)**


End file.
